


Your Fallen Star Has Left Me Blind

by SunshineA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Human!Loki, M/M, business partners AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineA/pseuds/SunshineA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had a one night stand hours before he went for a business trip around the world. He can't stop thinking about the man he slept with and when he walks out onto the streets of Paris he is surprised with who meets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fallen Star Has Left Me Blind

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this was inspired by [this post](http://theskyofsunshinea.tumblr.com/post/58322592015) and [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EIeUlvHAiM) .
> 
> Enormous thanks to the loveliest Satan out there, schadenfreudessa, for beta'ing. You rock, baby! <3
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think!

The business trips around the world were slowly making him feel like worn out shoes. Literally. He had barely slept in the last two weeks, nights – and sometimes days, too – spent in the plane with no bed to lay down in. The business class was slowly making his every bone ache. He just really wanted to go home.

A good thing about Paris now was that he was able to spend one night in a hotel before the next day’s interview. He was supposed to be tired; he was supposed to be wrapped in blankets, sinking into the soft mattress, snoring loudly just because he finally could.

But, of course, he wasn’t. It had nothing to do with Paris, the Eiffel Tower or the snow outside. Sure, he had seen snow maybe once in his life, when he was little and his parents took a trip to Alps to spend Christmas there. Snow wasn’t as fun as everyone thought; he preferred California’s sun, thank you very much.

There was a thing – or more like person – that kept him awake, refused to leave his mind even for a moment. He had seen the guy once in his life, but it only took one night for some stupid feeling to turn everything upside down.

Tony didn’t believe in love at first sight. Hell, after witnessing the slow decay of his parents’ marriage, he hadn’t believed in love at all. At least, he hadn’t until that night just before his first flight to Seoul. He really should have listened to Pepper and stayed indoors back then. Gotten some sleep before the flight. It’s just— when did Tony ever listen to anyone, really?

The guy’s face was the most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen in his life. The eyes – big, the deepest green that could’ve existed on the planet, and that flick in them, something that told him almost immediately the guy would be a trouble. Those eyes were the first thing Tony saw. Then came his lips, not full but not slim either, just the perfect size, pressed into a tight line most of the time, making him look like he was bored. That didn’t push Tony away – it just made him want to entertain the stranger.

With every step he had taken in the man’s direction, Tony could make out more of his looks and silhouette, growing even more pleased with the sight. The raven-haired man had been oblivious to his flirtations at the beginning, even when Tony had introduced himself. And even now, two weeks after the night, he had no idea how they had ended up in the other’s apartment.

The sex was amazing. He let the guy dominate him, something about the man telling him it would be a good decision, and he surely didn’t regret that. He still hadn’t had enough, no matter the fact he had been an hour late for his private jet because they were fucking like rabbits, over and over and over again.

Tony knew there was something wrong with him the minute that white wooden door closed behind him. His hurt had sank, and he had wanted nothing more but to go back inside. Judging by the look on the other man’s face, he hadn’t been eager to say goodbye either. The way they had said goodbye to each other was enough of an indication, too – they’d fucked on the floor by the door.

What was it about the guy that Tony couldn’t get him out of his mind?

This was getting ridiculous, and he couldn’t focus on the meetings. He couldn’t do that normally, that’s why he had Pepper, but usually his mind was full with ideas for new weapons, upgrades for JARVIS and his other bots, ideas on how to make DUM-E more bearable (he would never upgrade him, no matter how annoying the bot was. He was the first and there was too much sentiment for Tony to just make him better) or just inventions that would be possible only in the far future.

He didn’t even know the guy’s name, for fuck’s sake! How could he spend every minute of his days and nights thinking about the guy?

The best part of the whole thing was that Tony felt jealousy wash over him each time he wondered what the dark-haired man was doing. He mostly came to the conclusion that he was at a bar or club, picking people out of the crowd to have fun with later, either in his or theirs apartment. Just the thought of it made him unbelievably pissed off, not to mention the further images his brain was sending him.

Tony looked at the peak of the Eiffel Tower in the distance, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down. He had to get ahold of himself before tomorrow’s meeting. There was no way Pepper would let him sit this one through without saying a word apart from “Good Morning” and “Goodbye”. This was the last talk, and the most important one, too. They had worked on the whole deal for almost two years, he couldn’t just blew this off because of a guy that looked pretty and was a good fuck.

No matter how handsome he really was and how much of a perfect fuck he was.

He stared at the iron construction in the distance, smirking a little when it dawned on him people came here to look at it with their loved ones. He shook his head and started to wonder what it was about the Tower and the city itself that had people around the world considering it a City of Love. He couldn’t really feel it. He had asked Pepper about it, too, when he had thrown his case at the bed and walked into her room to talk. She had said she didn’t have the time to feel the aura of the city.

Tony thought at that moment he really needed to give her like, a month of vacation and book her a whole floor of the best hotel in Paris. She really deserved that.

The sound of bells in the distance shook Tony out of his thoughts, and he looked at the watch on his wrist, swearing when he saw it was already midnight. He had left the hotel at 7 P.M. He couldn’t believe he’d spent so much time out in the cold.

He was about to stand up when someone joined him on his bench. He frowned slightly and made an attempt to lift himself anyway, but then the stranger spoke up, and the voice made him freeze in his spot.

“I would suggest to stay a while longer. There is some kind of a party around the Tower, and there will be fireworks. It’ll look magnificent, I can assure you.”

Tony could swear he had heard this voice before. In fact, he had heard it screaming his name in pleasure not such a long time ago. And what an amazing sound it was then.

He turned his head, and his mouth fell open when he saw the guy he had spent the last two weeks thinking about. The man looked the same, apart from the fact his hair was a little shorter – how Tony was able to figure that out, he had no idea and it scared him even more then the fact this guy was actually here – and he wore a black winter coat, the collar pulled up against the wind. He was wearing a pair of black leather gloves and, above all, wasn’t looking at Tony.

His eyes were directed straight at the Tower, the light from a street lamp not far from them glistening in his now black eyes.

Tony really couldn’t believe it was happening. He was ready to believe it was all just a dream, and he was about to wake up alone in his hotel bed with a boner again. That had happened way too often in the past two weeks and was a pain in the ass when he was travelling and sleeping with Pepper on the plane. Because, seriously, it was embarrassing even for Tony Stark to wake up with his friend in the same room and to have a hard-on.

He watched the man for a long moment before he regained his voice and the knowledge of how to speak properly. He was slowly starting to move the rest of his body as he straightened up in his seat and turned to face the man.

“It’s you,” he managed to get out, winter wind making it almost inaudible for the other man.

But he moved at the words and turned his head, looking right into Tony’s eyes with a small frown. It disappeared the second the man realized who was in front of him and a bright smile crossed his face before he got a hang of himself and reduced it to a small quirk of his lips.

“Mr. Stark,” he replied slowly, his head tilted to the side a little. “I had no knowledge of you being in the town.”

Right, how could Tony forget about the way the guy spoke. He sounded like he was pulled out of some old English book or Shakespearian play. And yet, Tony had to admit, he found himself wanting to listen to the guy talking for the rest of the night. Or day.

“I had no idea you’d be in town, either,” he said and unconsciously moved closer to the guy.

The man saw it, his eyes looking down for a short moment before the gaze came back to Tony’s eyes, the look in them making him want to move even closer to him and just kiss him until they both couldn’t breathe.

“It is hard to find that information, especially if one does not know the other person’s name,” he smirked and looked at the Tower again, the action sending bolts of frustration through Tony’s body.

He wanted those beautiful eyes on him again; he wanted to feel the guy’s skin on his own; he wanted to hear him speak, too. He wanted all of the man in any way he could get it.

“What’s your name, then?” Tony asked, trying not to show how desperate he was. Two weeks of fantasizing about this guy and their night together, and it was here where Tony Stark landed now.

The man didn’t look at him at first. Tony just heard a soft, short chuckle and waited for something more, impatience getting the best of him as he moved even closer to him. The guy didn’t seem surprised when he turned his head and saw Tony had gotten closer; he just kept that small smile on his lips as he looked Tony straight in the eyes again.

“Loki. Loki Laufeyson,” he said, wince crossing his face for a split second as he spoke his last name.

It sounded too familiar to Tony. He could swear he had heard it somewhere before, but he couldn’t place his finger on where exactly. Instead of focusing on this, he looked back at the man – Loki – and without even thinking about it, he grabbed his gloved hand.

“I was thinking about you, Loki,” he muttered, surprising himself with the honesty. He had no idea what to expect now, and if he continued to be honest with himself, he was getting ready for a laugh and Loki walking away from him.

But Loki just frowned at him, his eyes showing confusion for a long moment before a wider smile graced his perfect lips. “You did?” he asked and squeezed Tony’s hand, shortening the distance between them even more.

Stark nodded and pulled gently at the leather, slowly removing it from Loki’s hand, inch by inch. “A lot. My PA is pissed at me because of that,” he grinned slightly and looked down at his own ministrations, impatient to feel the soft skin again, but wanting to be gentle at the same time.

“Why?” Loki asked and Tony could swear it was amusement he heard in his voice.

“I wasn’t focused on important business meetings and—“

“No,” Loki cut him off and Tony looked up at him to see his smile widened even more, eyes turning soft when their gazes met. “What I meant was, why have you thought about me this much?”

Tony frowned at that and shook his head, returning his attention to their hands, pulling the glove off completely and leaving it on the bench. “I don’t know, you’ve cast a spell on me?” he shrugged and twined their fingers together, surprised at how well they fitted. The skin was even softer than he remembered, and it made him wonder if the same applied to the rest of Loki’s body. He really hoped so.

Loki chuckled softly at the suggestion, his fingers flexing in Tony’s grip but never moving away. It was exactly the opposite – they curled around his hand. Tony could feel green eyes on himself, but he didn’t look up, waiting for the answer. He really wanted to hear how Loki felt about the whole situation.

“If I was not sure that there is no such thing as magic, I would say the same thing,” Loki replied quietly. “I cannot say I have not thought about you as well.”

Tony snapped his head up almost like he was a soldier that was given an order, and he watched the other’s face closely, looking for any signs of a joke on the pale face. There was nothing apart from the soft look and that smile that made Tony melt each time he saw it. He was barely holding up at the moment because of it.

“So you‘ve thought about me,” Tony stated and couldn’t help a grin that crept onto his face.

“You leave quite an impression, Mr. Stark. There was no chance I could just forget about you.”

Tony didn’t know what he could say to that one, but he was saved when the sky above them suddenly turned bright red. They both looked at the Tower and saw the first fireworks over it, the colors making it look even better.

“Like I said, it was worth the wait,” Loki whispered into his ear, and Tony shivered all over, freezing at the realization of how close the other was.

He kept his eyes on the bright lights that flickered and dissipated in the dark sky only to be replaced by another one. At moments, it looked like the Tower was on fire, the colors blended so well they looked like a really impressive and beautiful explosion.

Tony wanted to watch the show until it was over, but he felt the cold leather on his cheek and next thing he knew there were soft lips on his own. His eyes fluttered closed immediately, and he kissed back, free hand moving to cup the cold cheek. A hum left through his nose when he felt the tip of Loki’s tongue gently trying to push through, and he gladly parted his lips, letting it in.

Again, it was way better than he remembered it to be. He couldn’t believe his mind had failed him for the first time, but he didn’t pay much attention to that. The things Loki’s tongue was doing to his were more important now.

A low moan left Tony’s throat, and he pulled the other close, hand sliding down from the now warm cheek and onto the lean waist. He grabbed a hold of his coat and pulled at it, letting Loki know exactly what he wanted to do. But then the kiss broke and he frowned, breathing heavily. He leaned forward for more but got nothing, and he opened his eyes, sure he was looking like a beaten puppy.

Loki just chuckled shortly, but didn’t pull away, and his hand brushed over Tony’s cheek before it fell down onto his thigh. “I wish I could take you to my place again,” he breathed, fireworks making his eyes look like glitter. “But we both have an important meeting tomorrow. We need to rest.”

Tony’s frown deepened, and he blinked a few times, confused by Loki’s words.

“What do you mean we both have an important meeting?” he asked stupidly, blinking again.

Loki laughed at his reaction, shaking his head as he planted a soft kiss on Stark’s cheeks and squeezed his hand one last time before he pulled his own hand away. He snatched the glove and stood up, looking down at Tony with a mischievous grin.

“You’ll see tomorrow,” he replied and turned to walk away, but Tony grabbed the sleeve of his coat, preventing him from making another step.

He stood up as well and made Loki turn around, his eyes full of confusion. “Can I at least have your number?” he pleaded, the desperation apparent in his voice.

Loki’s smirk turned into a soft smile, and he cupped Tony’s cheek again, moving so close their noses touched.

“Tomorrow,” he whispered in a tone that made Tony shiver all over again, but at the same time he believed that they would see each other tomorrow. He was still too dazed to link together every hint that Loki had given him.

One last kiss was planted on his lips before Loki gently wiggled out of his grip and turned around, walking away quickly in the light of the last fireworks.


End file.
